


On the Edge

by anywhozits



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Edging, F/M, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!Anna, sub!Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits
Summary: Kristoff returns late from an ice harvesting trip, and Anna is way too impatient. Good thing she knows exactly how to punish him.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for Kristanna Week 2020 prompt "turnabout is fair play" !!

Two hours. Two entire hours late. Kristoff had promised Anna that he would return from his ice harvesting trip promptly at ten, perfectly in time for a late breakfast with his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s sister, and perhaps even a snowman. But no. Kristoff hadn’t arrived until noon. And Anna had grown tired of touching herself over these last two weeks. She needed some big, strong, rough ice man hands to fondle her all over and bring her to her tipping point. **  
**

But he had been late. And Anna considered herself extremely impatient…

So late that night, after everyone else in the castle had retired for the evening, Anna gathered up some rope and picked out a sturdy shawl to play out her fantasy.

Anna held both items close to her chest, creeping down the hall slowly, focused heavily on trying to both remember and avoid the wooden beams that would creak under her feet. Her heart pounded within her chest. This was risky, of course. She was always nervous about getting caught. But then again, Anna had never given a damn about propriety. So what was there to lose?

Plus… something about the risk made it that much hotter. Her heart beat faster at the thought, pressure already building between her legs.

She saw Kristoff’s door up ahead, intricately carved with swirls of blue, and picked up speed a bit, prancing on her tip-toes to show her man exactly how she felt about his tardiness.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a slightly disheveled and completely naked Kristoff sitting upright in bed. She had told him to expect her an hour ago but thought it only fair to make him wait a little bit, too.

He grinned goofily when he saw her stride in, attempting to hide everything she held to little avail. She fumbled a bit and the rope fell to the floor.

“Anna, let—”

But then she stood at attention. “Ah, ah, ah. Not another peep from you tonight, ice man.” Kristoff closed his mouth quickly and pouted, bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. He had so much he wanted to say. Anna almost shivered at his submission, cleared her throat, and pointed a bony finger at him, scolding. “How dare you keep a princess waiting?”

He had to bite down on his bottom lip, hard, to avoid speaking.

“I think…” Anna had successfully retrieved the rope and walked up to him with all the purpose in the world, swaying her hips seductively in his direction. She set the shawl on his end table and took the rope in both her hands. “I need to punish you.”

Kristoff gulped, staring at Anna with wide eyes. Eager. Oh so eager.

“I need to… show you who’s boss.”

He nodded his head then, probably way too enthusiastically. But he was excited, to say the least. His cock growing harder by the second.

Anna took the rope and tied it around his hands and then his ankles, eventually making a show of tying each separate limb to their closest bed post, pulling tightly on the knots until he laid completely spread eagle out on the bed in front of her. Licking her lips in delight, Anna sauntered to the bedside table, grabbing hold of the shawl and wrapping it around Kristoff’s eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

He whimpered.

“What did I say, ice man?” Anna almost burst out into a fit of giggles. “Not another sound from you tonight.” Her right hand made contact with his upper thigh, slapping him forcefully but not quite forcefully enough to leave any kind of mark. Kristoff arched his back and let out a sigh. Anna decided to let that noise slide.

“Let’s get started. Shall we?” Inhaling sharply, Anna dropped her robe to the floor and peeled off her bloomers, instantly feeling more aroused now that she was naked.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his right leg and leaning forward to kiss him gently on his inner thighs, nipping occasionally, sucking occasionally, feeling Kristoff trembling beneath her as her mouth got closer and closer to his cock. Soon, she overtook him, her mouth sucking at the head, swirling her tongue around his entire length.

Kristoff’s breaths grew ragged.

Her mouth overcame him fully and she started bobbing up and down, connecting her hand to her mouth for added traction, rubbing her tongue sideways and around, feeling herself getting slicker and sloppier the more she sucked. She had started grinding into his thigh, slamming her clit repeatedly against his taut skin, panting.

Kristoff’s hands balled into fists, not knowing how to concentrate his shockwaves of arousal, trembling and shivering and quaking, getting more and more turned on by Anna’s repeated pounding on his leg, by her repeated sighs, by the way her mouth moved around his… 

Fuck. 

His nails dug into the skin of his palms and he clenched harder, writhing his hands to keep from crying out.

A whimper escaped his lips and Anna perked up, mouth still latched to his member as she slapped him, harder this time, on his thigh.

Clenching his hands together even tighter, he bit back a moan. Barely able to control himself. Anna had him in the palm of her hand.

He bucked into her and she grabbed hold of him, taking him deeper into her mouth, gagging slightly from his length. This new sensation made Kristoff stir, his left leg lurched, and he pulled as much as he could before the rope stopped him, digging into his ankles. The world almost shattered around him. Just thinking of how radiant Anna must look sprawled out over him combined with the friction of the restraints made his skin prickle.

His legs jerked again, smaller, sustained jolts that came with desperate gasps. 

Anna slapped him again, but this only made his shaking more intense. 

She knew this meant that Kristoff was close. So she released him, taking both balls in her hand and pulling them down firmly, hoping to stop him from letting go.

She waited there, still grinding herself on his thigh, still panting, still moaning, for what felt like a lifetime for Kristoff. He was ready to plead, subject himself to as many slaps as she had for him, so he could say his peace and beg for her to give him exactly what he needed. But then she slid her left hand up and down his shaft, already slick with her own saliva.

His whole body quivered, and he cried out, on the brink again.

Anna bit her lip. Stopping instantly. Letting his heavy cock fall back onto his body.

“Anna!” He howled, all of these sensations far too intense for him to keep quiet.

“Kristoff,” she mewled. “What did I say?” Anna brought her hand to his thigh with much more force this time, seeing his skin instantly turning a bright crimson.

He exhaled a guttural groan and instantly shut his mouth again, tensing his jaw and rubbing his bottom lip between his teeth to distract himself. But Anna slapped him again.

“Not. Another. Sound.”

Anna had started taking care of herself, rubbing circles on her clit, still grinding into Kristoff’s thigh, the sensation of her own fingers and Kristoff’s leg sending her close to shattering fully, wholly, completely.

She stopped herself this time and brought attention back to Kristoff’s cock, now twisting her hand around him. Feeling some of his juices leaking out, Anna licked his precum in one sweeping motion until he grunted and bucked against her, once again jerking his legs uncontrollably, trying to pull away from the bed posts.

Anna tugged his balls down again and crawled up to his face, cupping her hands on his cheeks and bringing her lips to his, shoving her tongue deep into his throat. Her tongue swirled around his in a passionate confirmation of her dominance. Her hands gripped around the shawl and she pushed it over his head, finally allowing him to get a good glimpse of his princess. 

She smirked at him and quickly switched her position so she sat squatting over his face. 

“Taste me,” she cooed, lowering down closer to him, close enough that he could feel her heat, close enough to flick his tongue over her clit. 

Anna had to grab on to the headboard to stabilize herself, knees just about buckling from the feel of his warm tongue. She bucked against him slightly and Kristoff pushed his tongue harder into her. 

Desire rippled through Anna as Kristoff nipped at her, knowing she needed something from him soon and almost desperately. 

She shivered before moving away from him, keeping her eyes on his as she slid down his body, planting fervent kisses all over his torso and then his thighs and finally his balls. Anna guided him back into her mouth, licking, sucking, swallowing with an unmatched fervor. Bringing him deep, deep, deep within her throat. 

Again, Kristoff quaked. Seeing Anna enjoying his taste made his legs twitch uncontrollably. He bit back another moan, digging his fingernails into his palms.

He was close, she could tell as much. But she needed him now so she mounted him quickly, sinking herself down into him with ease, already so wet.

Almost carnally, Kristoff tried to thrust into her but the ropes tightened around his ankles and his wrists, making Anna moan in delight at the sight of him trying to break free. He had to submit to her whims now. She was leading the charge. Not Kristoff, only Anna. That would show him for being late.

She could feel his cock pulsating, about to shoot all of his warmth straight within her, but she stopped suddenly, sitting upright on his member, unmoving.

Kristoff knew he wasn’t supposed to open his mouth and beg for her to grind herself into him, to finally allow him to reach his climax. But he had never in his entire existence wanted anything more than right now … at this exact second … to plead for his girlfriend to make him come undone.

But he held it together. Beads of sweat pooling at his hairline from the sheer difficulty of keeping quiet.

Thankfully, his wish came true. Anna rolled against him, slamming her clit against his pelvis, feeling close… so close now… really, really close …

They both crashed together, dissolving into pleasure at the exact same time. He spilled into her, quaking, jerking, groaning, convulsing to a degree never matched by any arousal he had ever experienced before. He wanted to wrap his arms around Anna and squeeze her for somehow bringing him here but his wrists burned and the thought of the ropes still tied around his hands ignited another fire within his belly. Damn. Anna was a sorceress.

She collapsed onto his chest, giggling in ecstasy, pleased that he seemed to enjoy her dramatics. Her curious eyes locked with Kristoff’s. “So…uh—did you like that?”

“Fuck, Anna, I—” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I loved that.” he said. “But you do know it’s your turn next time, huh?”

Anna smiled and massaged her bottom lip between her teeth. Desire briefly bubbled within her. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
